1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door hinge system, and, more specifically, to such a system providing one or more different angular door stops of predetermined opening magnitudes for the door.
2. Description of Related Art
Door hinge systems and particularly automotive vehicle door hinges are known to utilize spring devices functioning to aid movement of the door away from an open position to a fully closed position. Illustrative of known art in this area is U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,624, HINGE WITH ELASTOMERICALLY SUPPORTED CHECK SPRING, in which a metal leaf spring is provided with backup by a molded block of a resilient plastic material for the purpose of effecting reduction in metal spring construction required to achieve a desired predetermined spring action.
Although many different versions of door hinge systems or door check systems exist they have not been found to be completely satisfactory. A common difficulty with known systems is that where a modification of the door opening angle or angles is desired it requires the entire system to be revised at a correspondingly high cost.